


With it Comes Sun

by triscilie



Series: Slowly and then All at Once [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: California, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vibes, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: He stood with toes curling in the shifting sand underneath them, holding Mark’s hand, jeans rolled up and soaked to his mid-thigh. And in this moment there is a warmth filling him that even the sun against his back can't beat.Mark brings Jaebum to California





	With it Comes Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 340

They are almost a year into their relationship when Mark is sent two plane tickets to California from his parents. There is a short, sticky note attached to them.

_We can't wait to meet him ;)_

Mark flushes when he shows this to Jaebum. He isn't sure whether their relationship is ready for an international trip to meet his parents. But the idea of showing his boyfriend around California is exciting.

“I don't know whether you have time.” Mark said getting nervous when Jaebum hadn't said anything yet. “I know you have your internship...it would only be for a week but I understand if you dont-”

“Mark.” Jaebum raised his hand to pause his ramblings smiling at him. “I’d love to go with you.”

“Really…” Mark whispered a small smile growing on his lips. After an exhale of relief a wave of excitement filled him. “Oh my god we’re going to California!”

The airplane trip is as long and exhausting as Mark remembers but this time he has his wide-eyed boyfriend with him that was experiencing all of this for the first time. When the plane takes off Jaebum squeezes his hand hard, but plays it off coolly once they’re in the air. The only sign of Jaebum’s distress are the imprints of where his rings dug into Mark’s skin. He takes no time at all to complain about his ears popping, only feeling appeased when Mark strokes the back of his neck and promises in quiet whispers he’ll get used to it.

It takes a few hours for Mark to succumb to sleep halfway through a movie, Jaebum’s head resting on Mark’s shoulder as he curled against him. He dreams of all the places he wants to visit once he reaches home. When Mark nods back awake the weight on his shoulder is gone and he hears Jaebum talking lowly.

It takes a few moments but Mark suddenly realizes that Jaebum is practicing his English. His voice is quiet and he sounds nervous as he repeats through some basic phrases over and over again.

Mark is surprised at how well he's speaking, Jaebum must have been practicing for awhile. Mark’s heart swells at his boyfriend's efforts but he decides to keep quiet. If Jaebum wanted Mark to know he could have easily asked him for his help.

When they land in California it's late in the evening and the lights of the city are glowing. Jaebum innocently compares it to Seoul in amazement and Mark has to remember this is Jaebum’s first time out of Korea.

His sister picks them up from the airport. She excitedly throws question after question at the pair, Mark somehow smoothly translating between them and it almost felt like they were all speaking the same language. Jaebum smiles from the backseat when he hears Mark and his sister laughing, noticing the similarities between the siblings fondly.

He also soon discovers that Mark speaking in English is an unexpected turn on for him. He whispers this in Mark’s ear literally in the driveway of his parent's house which earned him a bruise on his shoulder but also a pretty blush.

When they meet Mark’s parents at the door Jaebum bows immediately before straightening up and taking a deep breath.

“It's nice to finally meet you, Mark has told me so much about you two. Thank for inviting me here and letting me stay with you guys.” Jaebum’s words are heavily accented and not all pronounced properly but Mark’s entire family immediately appreciate his genuine effort.

His mother gushes at how handsome Jaebum looks and how well he just spoke till Jaebum is blushing. His father makes a playful attempt to intimidate Jaebum which is neutralized with Mark having to translate between them. Although the solid pat on his shoulder spoke volumes enough, _thank you for taking care of him_.

“I'm so proud of you.” Mark whispers into Jaebum's ear when they get a second alone together at the dining table. Jaebum flushes at the approval smiling back and squeezing his thigh in thanks.

“Thank you. I wasn't very good…”

“Who’s the English expert here, hmm?” Mark presses a kiss to his lips, arm around his shoulder. “You did so well. And they already love you trust me.”

“I hope so.” he sighs. They’re interrupted when his family comes in bringing plates of food. Mark’s mother has made a buffet of items ranging from grilled burgers, traditional chinese, and some korean dishes for Jaebum’s sake.

Dinner with Mark’s family is surprisingly easy, they are sweet and accommodating. They make him feel included even with his barely strung together English. Jaebum isn't sure what he was expecting but Mark’s family is so easily supportive of their relationship. Its endearing and Jaebum appreciates their kindness. It was bittersweet seeing the happiness Mark’s family brings him, he's glad his boyfriend had such a great family but it's a little upsetting they live so far away.

Pushing that aside Jaebum enjoys his first evening in America with Mark’s family. They retire for the night squeezed together in Mark’s childhood bed. Falling asleep under glow in the dark stars Mark stuck on the ceiling when he was twelve illuminating the room in a soft neon.

Mark takes him around the city the next day. His family wanted to take them to Disneyland and hang out later together in the week, so this one day was just for them. Watching Jaebum absorb his home country is kind of adorable. He really wants to explore every inch of city Mark grew up in. Mark has to hide snickers whenever Jaebum snaps pictures of a random billboard or convenience store sign.

When they get coffee or food Jaebum insists boldly that he will try speaking.To his credit he does, although he stumbles and blushes through the order with his broken English. Mark still encourages him with soft, praising smiles that leave Jaebum embarrassed but also a little more confident each time.

But the pair get tired easily after a long day and they find themselves slumped over each other on the cab ride to the next destination. Jaebum whispering assurances that he had a great time even if the restaurant they were supposed to go to had been closed for three years or that they didn't get to see Michael Jackson's star on the walk of fame.

“I swear I could navigate that walk of fame like it was my job when I lived here.” Mark frowns looking up at Jaebum.

“No more apologies, you know I don't mind.” Jaebum hums threading fingers through his hair. But Mark is upset he couldn't give Jaebum everything he had planned to.

“And that restaurant I wanted to take you to, it was Mexican/Korean fusion! You would have loved it.” Mark sighs dramatically, he eyes Jaebum sleepily nodding not really paying attention.“Too bad it got shut down cause of health regulations.”

“...What?” Jaebum narrows his eyes voice going flat.

Mark peaks up at him with a grin, “Kidding…” he sings playfully.

Jaebum scoffs letting Mark kiss his cheek. “It's okay Mark. Really. I'm seeing the places that are important to you. And I'm enjoying myself.”

“I'm glad.” Mark smiles before reaching to clasp their hands together, “There is one last place I need to show you.”

.

.

.

Jaebum is pleasantly surprised when they get off at the beach. Although Mark grabs his hand tugging him along the shoreline further away from where other people are enjoying the beach. There is still a warmth in the air but the breeze from the ocean is brisk. They finally reach a more secluded area from everyone else.

“This would be more romantic if I wasn't freezing my ass off, Mark.” Jaebum grunts out rubbing his shoulders. It really isn't that cold but Jaebum decides to be stubborn sometimes. He grumbles under his breath while watching his boyfriend strip off his shirt. His eyes lingered on his bare stomach momentarily.

“I didn't bring you here to be romantic. I used to come here when I was a kid and I wanted you to see it.” Mark absently reached for his hand as he looked around the beach with a soft smile. He turned to Jaebum and squeezed his palm. “Ideally we could have come earlier in the day when it was a little warmer, but that's what you’re here for right?”

“And you said this wasn't romantic?”

“If you don't kiss me it won't be.” Mark teased letting go of his hand before venturing further up the beach. He threw Jaebum one last smile over his shoulder before running up to meet the waves.

“I definitely can't make that promise.” Jaebum whispered to himself, before sighing and ripping off his own shirts. He stumbled forward hopping on one leg as he rolled up his jeans.

Jaebum can hear Mark laughing in front him. The older blond had warned him about wearing denim in the ocean. Jaebum looks up ready to tell him off but instantly loses his voice at the sight of Mark smiling. Wrinkles at the corners of his soft, brown eyes and the sun lighting behind him outlining his slender form.

Oh. So this is it.

Jaebum had heard about Mark’s LA childhood of skateboarding down hot pavement sidewalks and collecting enough quarters to maybe beat the high score at the local arcade. Mark’s already soft features would somehow pull into the sweetest, fondest smile whenever he would recall the memories. In those moments Jaebum would get a glimpse of that carefree boy breed through California sun.

But this was the whole, unadulterated version. And it was breathtaking.

Jaebum finally meets up with him hissing slightly at the sting of cold water on his feet. Mark grins at him stepping on top of his feet to warm them and to give him the extra inches to kiss Jaebum's forehead.

“What do you think?” Mark asks, the question is a little pressing and Jaebum realizes it's important to his boyfriend that he likes this. He lifts his hands to rest them on his hips tracing circles against the skin above his shorts.

“It's beautiful.” Jaebum whispers eyes scanning the beach with a sigh. It really was, away from the world in all the right ways. Mark seemed happy with the answer hopping off his feet.

When the water pulls back dragging the sand with it Jaebum has to grip Mark’s arm to steady himself ignoring the boy’s high pitched laughter at his clumsy response. Jaebum glares at him shortly before a smirk grows on his lips. Mark seems to immediately identify the look and backs away cautiously.

“Jaebum, no! Don't-”

But he has already swept Mark up in his arms. Jaebum runs further up into the ocean before dumping him in the water. Mark shrieked thrashing in the water and splashing back in revenge till Jaebum was just as soaked.

When they finally stopped pushing each other back into the water and dragged their bodies back to the shore they were soaking wet and all grins.

He can't help but glance back at Mark, the boy looked radiant in the dim sunlight. Mark smiled up at him then, hair dripping wet over his eyes and board shorts sticking to his thighs. The almost constant urge that Jaebum has to kiss him is most unbearable in these moments and he never attempts to fight it.

The kiss they exchange is salty and when Mark moves a hand down Jaebum’s bare back there is still sand sticking against it. He tries rubbing it off but Jaebum keeps distracting him with kisses down his neck. Mark’s neck is damp and cold and he trusts the slide of Jaebum’s lips to spread their warmth.

With the water splashing against their feet, the kiss intensifies as Jaebum rolls his tongue into Mark’s mouth feeling his whimper more than hearing it. His hands slip against Mark’s wet back as he tries to find purchase. Jaebum frowns when Mark pulls back with a grimace.

“Sex on the beach is...painful.” Mark warns patting his chest. Jaebum can't help but laugh, the heat of the moment suddenly dissipating into fond warmth instead.

“How do you know? Have you taken an ex-lover here? Am I getting the leftover romantic recluse?” Jaebum asked, mostly joking but he still tightened his grip on Mark’s waist. Mark smirked noticing the response.

“Sand gets...everywhere.” Mark nods solemnly.

“Okay. Now you just want me to get jealous.” Mark laughs, that high pitched one he does after he finds something funny.

“I've watched a lot of movies.”

“Movies, huh?”

“Movies.” Mark promises kissing his cheek before pressing his face into Jaebum's shoulder. They unknowingly rock against each other in the waning daylight. Standing in the ocean breeze with only each other to keep themselves warm. When the ocean chill becomes unbearable the pair sneak back to where they abandoned their belongings. They play tug of war with their only dry towel somehow both managing to wipe off some between the struggle.

Jaebum finally pulls it free and laughs when Mark pouts back at him shivering wet. He moves forward patting his boyfriend down dry before working on himself. Mark slips on his flimsy shirt picking at the hem of it with hunched shoulders. As usual he hasn't brought the proper clothing.

Jaebum thrusts the snug sweater he had packed into his boyfriend's arms, rolling his eyes when Mark gives him a sheepish smile in thanks. He shrugs on a bomber jacket, not surprised that even bundled up Mark immediately attaches to his side.

He chuckles as Mark’s shivers gradually die down as he snuggles close for warmth.

“Can we stay?” Mark asks.

“You’re freezing. Sun’s about to set.”

“There is some driftwood by the docks, we can build a fire.” Mark suggests, he stood on his tiptoes to meet his gaze evenly. “The sunset would be really romantic.”

Jaebum kissed his nose, “This isn't supposed to be romantic.”

“Jaebummie.” Mark whined. Jaebum grinned, already feeling himself weaken at the cute pout. Mark entangled their fingers together and pulled him along back to the docks.

Jaebum made a comical effort trying to start a fire, Mark grinned at his boyfriend's clumsy attempts punctuated with annoyed huffs. He walks over moving Jaebum and using his broad shoulders to block the strong breeze. It takes a few seconds for him to chip against the wood till he gets a spark going, he blows on the flames till they spread further along the driftwood.

Mark stands back up and sends a smug grin to a slack jawed Jaebum. His boyfriend chuckles shaking his head, “You never cease to amaze me.”

Once the fire seemed stable enough Jaebum turned back to Mark throwing an arm around his shoulder. He pulls his boyfriend in close, nosing his bleached hair and inhaling the fresh scent of sea salt.

“Happy?” Jaebum murmured.

“You have no idea…” He glanced back up at Jaebum before reaching for his hand.“Being back here with you. It's like my past and my future in one place, and it feels...it feels good.” Mark decides firmly.

“It really does...hey,” Jaebum whispers taking a breath to look at the ocean before leaning forward inches from his ear. “Welcome home Mark.”

Mark hums in response, he did feel like he was home. But it didn't have to do with the heavy, familiar California air or just being back in his old stomping grounds. He feels it in the comforting weight of Jaebum’s arm and the warmth he feels in all the places their bodies meet. It's cliche to find a home in a person but here he is on the beach with the sun about to set and he’s holding hands with the boy he likes and it really feels right.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Day6’s Im Serious. I love me some summer vibes.
> 
> In other news I can only seem to write fluff someone help me.


End file.
